


Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

by Dragonflamequeen22



Category: Eragon (2006), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has Real World College student Problems, Author is Drowning in College Homework, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Female Sirius Black, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Not Canon Compliant, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This plot is completely Bonkers, Threesome - F/M/M, Very OCC Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflamequeen22/pseuds/Dragonflamequeen22
Summary: Hermione gets sent to the Eragon universe. By a potions accident, and meets the people there. She will find way back to Hogwarts at the end of second year. Will Harry and Ron uncover a secret of Dumbledore's? Will be rated M later in story. Also characters will be very OOC. Don't like don't read. Story does not follow canon. Plz Read and Review. Criticism Welcome,but no flames allowed! Any flames will be used to make S'mores. Last warning. Soulmates are real and become immortal upon bonding.Also if anyone is wondering I am also dragonwolfstar2 on fanfiction.net. This is my story if anyone is confused by the different author names.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone is wondering I am also dragonwolfstar2 on fanfiction.net. This is my story if anyone is confused by the different author names.This story is a work in progress. I don't update very often because I am in college and I have a lot of homework. I am often very busy. I hope you enjoy this Story.

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

 

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Eragon. They belong to their creators. I hope you enjoy the story!**

" " = Speaking

' ' = Thoughts

Italics= Dreams

 

Five figures stood at the edge of Private Drive huddled together, they were composed of three men and two women. The men had their arms around the women who were crying inconsolably. The older couple started walking towards number four Private Drive, the older woman clutched a small bundle to her chest while sobbing. The older man with her was hiding his own tears, then the woman spoke.

"Oh Albus do we have to leave him here? I just barely got to hold him again, and now I have to let other people raise him again."

"I'm sorry my love! But with Voldemort only being defeated, and not killed. I'm saddened to say Moonstar can't stay with us, it's too dangerous. The Dursleys should care for him and then all of us will see him again at Hogwarts in 10 years."

As he said this, the younger woman behind them started sobbing harder while her companion tried to comfort her.

“Now Sirius Black really! We'll see Moonstar again, now you crazy woman that I love, dry your tears and give me a kiss."

“Oh Severus! I can't believe Lily and James are dead, and that Minerva and Albus still have to let someone else raise their precious Moonstar because a seriously demented madman is on the loose."

The third man in their group stayed quiet. He was in shock, He could not believe his best friends were just killed. Severus noticed this over his wife's shoulder, and said.

“Come here Remus and help me comfort Sirius."

The werewolf came over to Sirius and Severus and hugged them both, so that Sirius was squished between him and Severus.

Far ahead of them, Albus and Minerva laid the bundle on the Dursley's doorstep and cast a ward for safety. Then Albus put a note explaining everything in Moonstar's blankets. He also put a necklace around Moonstar's neck, which changed his appearance to that of James and Lily. The necklace turned invisible after its job was done. Then Albus turn to face Severus, Sirius, and Remus and raised his wand and said.

“Obliviate!”

He turned to his wife beside him and said. "I'm sorry Minerva, but I think it would be safer if just the two of us know where Moonstar is." His wife nodded sadly, but said nothing at his reasoning. Then Albus rang the doorbell.

At the sound of some thumping inside, the other four people all disappeared with a crack. As Albus set to do the same, he turned back just as the door opened and whispered.

"Good luck my son!"

Then he disappeared as well.

**I hope you all enjoy this story, I will update when I can. Please tell me what you think with a review. Xoxoxo dragonwolfstar2.**

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

 

 

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

Chapter 1

Hogwarts (12 years later)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Harry Potter, They belong to their respective creators. Will update slowly, because I'm in college. This story will never be abandoned don't** **worry. This story will take place in Hermione's second year through seventh year. OOC Durza, OOC Galbatorix,**

**" " =Speaking**

**‘‘ =Thoughts**

**~Italics~ Dreams/Nightmares**

The Golden Trio hoped they wouldn't get caught making polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione was talking nonstop as usual, about each ingredient and its properties. Ron was gagging at each ingredient that was mentioned. Harry was daydreaming about Malfoy getting caught as the heir of Slytherin. 'What would the teachers would do when they found out? Would Malfoy be expelled? Would he go to Azkaban?'

Ron suddenly yelped. Then Hermione yelled. "OH NO, RON! YOU DROPPED THE GILLYWEED IN THE TOILET, YOU KLUTZ, AND WE CAN'T GET MORE WITHOUT GETTING CAUGHT AND PROFESSOR SNAPE EXPELLING US FOR STEALING!"

"Sorry" said Ron, "Do you think it will mess up the potion?"

"I don't know", said Hermione. "We will have to see when we drink the potion."

"Guys stop arguing, I hear someone coming." said Harry. "Get under the cloak quick."

So they dashed under the cloak and were very quiet. Filch came around the corner muttering, "Students out of bed? I thought I heard students out of bed? But I don't see any students."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard him shuffling away. They breathed a sigh of relief and crept out of the bathroom and went to Gryffindor Tower. There they each went to their separate dorms and fell into bed.

**~ Page Break ~**

A month later, in between classes, and in the middle of the night. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were putting the finishing touches on the Polyjuice potion. After dinner, they added the hairs of who, they were turning into. Hermione drank the potion first. Suddenly Hermione bent over in pain and started glowing, and then vanished with a pop.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry and Ron. They dropped their glasses in shock, where they smashed to the floor with a crash and the potion started spreading across the floor at their feet. But it was too late she had disappeared.

Harry turned to Ron and said.

"We have to get Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore"

"We are so dead, mate, they will kill us." said Ron.

**~ Page Break ~**

Strange Castle Far Away

(2 hours since Hermione's Disappearance from Hogwarts).

Meanwhile Hermione woke up in a nice bed, with an awful headache. She sat up and looked around wondering where she was. Suddenly she heard a noise, and grabbed her wand and shot the first spell that came to mind.

"Incarcerous."

The man who had been in a chair in the corner writing something, fell to the ground with a grunt. He struggled with the ropes for a minute, then gave up. He couldn't get free.

Seeing this Hermione cleared her throat, and the man looked up at her. She could see he had shockingly ruby red hair, maroon eyes, and deadly pale white skin.

"What are you?" Hermione asked.

The man spoke in a hypnotic voice.

"Ah good you are awake, would you mind releasing me now."

"Sorry." said Hermione, and did as he asked.

"Thank you, now to answer your question. I am a shade, a sorcerer who practices black magic." Said the man.

Then the man got a really good look at Hermione, did a double take and said. "If you don't mind me asking? What manner of creature are you? You look human, but have cat ears and a tail?"

Hermione screamed "WHAT!" Then grabbed a mirror.

She screamed again at her reflection. She looked the same except she had two marmalade colored ears, with faint black stripes on them poking out of the top of her curly brown hair. She also felt something wriggle beneath her butt. She grabbed it, and saw it was a tail, that was the same color as her ears. She also had faint orange fur with black stripes on her arms and legs. Her fingers were tipped with retractable cat's claws, where her fingernails used to be.

Hermione said. "Oh No!" That stupid potion!" Then she looked at the strange man and said. "I am not a cat, I am a witch.

I was brewing a potion called the polyjuice potion, and there was an accident because of a tainted ingredient I added. It must have sent me here by mistake, and gave me cat ears and a tail."

"My friends will be so worried, Where exactly is here and how will I get back?" asked Hermione.

"My rooms, at King Galbatorix's castle in Alegasia, a land of Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, and magic.

You said you messed the polyjuice potion right. What ingredient did you taint?"

"Wait you know the polyjuice potion?" Hermione interrupted the man.

"Yes I brew potions all the time especially that one. As soon as I know how you messed up the potion. I can make your another potion that will take you back to the Wizarding World. It will take a few months to get the ingredients, and then another month to brew the potion."

"Wait, you also know about the Wizarding World?" Hermione interrupted again.

"Of course." said the man. "I travel there all the time."

“Oh! The ingredient was Gillyweed, tainted by toilet water." Said Hermione.

"Ok good to know, unfortunately you are stuck with ears and tail forever. I can't fix those because of the tainted ingredient." Said the strange man.

"You mean I’m stuck like this forever." Gasped Hermione. Then she started to cry.

"Please don't cry, I think the ears are very cute. They suit you. Said the man.

Since you will be here a while, May I have your name my pretty young witch?"

"My name is Hermione." said Hermione blushing at the compliment, her cat ears and tail twitching.

"You may call me Durza if you like?" The man said.

"Ok Durza", said Hermione.

"Come with me you must wash up and change, so you can meet King Galbatorix and Queen Arya. You gave us quite a scare, when you appeared in a flash of light in the throne room." said Durza. "I will come get you in an hour, Miss Hermione."

With that Durza left her to get ready. Hermione went to the bathroom and showered. Then picked up her wand. She transfigured what she had been wearing, into a medieval floor length dress, in a deep blood red, with a hole in the back for her new tail. Then she twisted her hair up in an elegant knot on her head, being careful of her new cat ears. Then she transfigured a spare piece of thread into a choker and earrings to match her dress.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She opened it, and there stood Durza.

When he caught sight of her, he stopped dead.

"Wow, you look enchanting." said Durza.

"Thank you" said Hermione.

**~ Page Break ~**

Then Hermione followed Durza to the throne room to see King Galbatorix and Queen Arya. When they arrived Hermione saw two thrones, and in those thrones, sat the King and Queen. "My King and Queen." said Durza. "Let me introduce Miss Hermione, from the Wizarding World."

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesties." said Hermione.

"The pleasure is ours, Miss Hermione. Please don't think me rude, but are you not human?" asked the Queen.

"I suppose I'm not anymore." said Hermione. "There was a potions accident with a tainted ingredient. Which made the potion bring me here. It also changed my genetic makeup. Durza said it's permanent and that I will look like this from now on." Hermione started to sniffle as she finished talking.

"Oh please forgive me." said the Queen "I didn't mean to upset you. Let's talk of something else."

Just then a servant dressed in livery, came and quietly spoke to the Queen. The Queen suddenly said. "Durza will you escort Miss Hermione to the dining hall, Dinner is about to be served."

Durza turned to Hermione, "My lady." He said offering his arm. Hermione smiled through her tears and took his arm, and they made their way to the dining room.

**Hi it's me, I hope you liked it. I guess Hermione is a part cat, part human forever. What a bummer. Please read and review, and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 

 

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

Chapter 2

Hogwarts (Day 1 of Hermione's Disappearance).

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters T-T.**

**They belong to JK Rowling and Christopher Poalini. This story is AU, I made Harry know Sirius since first year. He just didn't know about Snape, or Sirius being a girl, and Dumbledore had Harry adopted by Lily and James, so he could be safe. OOC Durza and OOC Galbatorix. Pairings will be Hermione/Durza, Galbatorix/Arya and Snape/female Sirius. Harry/Ginny Ron/Lavender Sorry that this chapter was so late I was doing Mudd Volleyball, and a wheelchair sports camp. Read important A/n at the end of this chapter.**

**" " = Speaking**

**' '= Thoughts**

_~Italics~ = Dreams/Nightmares_

**~ Page Break ~**

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron found Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, in Snape's classroom. Professor Dumbledore was getting a report from Professor Snape about what he had found out about the Chamber of Secrets, from his contacts in the Wizarding world. Harry and Ron burst in without knocking and started talking at the same time.

"Potter" snapped Snape. "Have you got no manners? Can't you see we're busy? Were you raised in a ditch? How extraordinarily like your Godfather you are, bursting in where you don't belong."

'Even though I love her.' Thought Professor Snape.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" yelled Harry.

"Harry James Potter, show respect for your teacher please." admonished Dumbledore sternly.

"No professor you need to listen. Hermione, Ron and I were trying to make polyjuice potion to find out the heir of Slytherin. I know we shouldn't have done it and I fully accept the consequences of my actions. Anyway, something happened to Hermione when we made the potion. When we drank the potion, Hermione glowed for a minute and then vanished." said Harry.

"You probably made it wrong." sneered Professor Snape. "Did you by any chance taint an ingredient?"

"Well' said Ron, "I accidentally dropped the Gillyweed in the toilet."

"Well there you are." snapped Snape, "You sent your classmate to another dimension with no way back you imbeciles. Potter, you're arrogant just like your father."

Harry smirked, then said. "That's rich considering Professor Dumbledore is my father."

"How did you find out." gasped Dumbledore.

"I heard you talking to Professor McGonagall the other night." said Harry. "Let me say I'm glad you are my parents and I love you."

"What are you talking about Potter? Your Parents are James and Lily Potter, not the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall."

"What does he mean headmaster?" Asked Snape.

"Oh well, I guess the cat's out of the bag." said Professor Dumbledore, "I must say I'm glad the secret is out."

At that moment Professor Dumbledore reversed the Obliviate on Snape, and took a necklace off of Harry, that he didn't even know he had on. Harry suddenly grew taller, and his hair gained white stripes, just like his father's hair color, and He had both his parents' eyes. One became blue and the other deep green. When the transformation was done Harry looked like a mixture of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

You told me he died, Albus." gasped Professor Snape.

"No he didn't." I obliviated you, Sirius, and Remus and said that, so Voldemort wouldn't use him to get to Me." said Professor Dumbledore.

"What is my real name?" asked Harry.

"We named you, Moonstar Griffin Dumbledore." said Professor Dumbledore. "Welcome home son."

Harry ran to his father and hugged him, then started to cry. Then he said

"I love You Dad."

Ron was gob smacked and said,

"Wow didn't see that one coming."

Then he and Snape passed out on the floor, with two very loud thuds.

Then Dumbledore turned to Harry and said. "Let's have some tea. We have a lot to talk about."

"Ok Dad" said Harry.

(2 hours later)

Harry was sitting with Professor Snape Professor Dumbledore, and Ron. They were talking about stuff and catching up. Harry suddenly had a thought, and asked.

"By the way. Who is my Godfather?"

"That would be me." said Professor Snape.

"Sirius is also your Godmother." Said Dumbledore.

"WHAT." yelled Ron. "You have the greasy slimy Bat as a godfather. That's not right mate. He is a Death Eater."

"Wait a minute Sirius is a girl?" interrupted Harry.

"Yes" said Snape. "She wears a temporary glamour, which only lasts ten hours. She wears it so everyone, including the Dark Lord doesn't find out."

"Outside our family and the Hogwarts Staff, only the Marauders knew Sirius was a girl." said Professor Dumbledore.

"Sirius must be one hot babe." said Ron, almost drooling at the thought.

"That's my wife you're talking about, fifty points from Gryffindor." snapped Professor Snape. Ron turned pale.

"Snape is married?" Asked Ron, Looking green around the gills. Then for the second time that night, he fainted.

**(A/n Dun Dun Dun. Hope you liked it please read and review. Also I'm going on a trip to Colorado next week and I won't be back until June 23rd, Sorry will have one more update before I go and after I get back. Thank you for being patient, Love you guys. P.S. Sorry the chapter is so short) (A/n: I know Gillyweed is not in the poly juice potion, But this is an AU story.) (A/n Minerva McGonagall is Harry's mother!).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

 

 

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

Chapter 3

Galbatorix's Castle in Alegasia (Day 2 of Hermione's Disappearance)

**Disclaimer: Do not own blah blah blah, Sorry I've been so busy. My cousin is about to come into town,** **and my birthday's coming up. With all that going on, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Here it is, Chapter 3 enjoy.**

**" " = Speaking**

**' '= Thoughts**

_~Italics~ = Dreams/Nightmares_

Back at Galbatorix's castle, Hermione was having dinner with Durza, the King, and the Queen. She was unsure at first, but they tried to make her feel welcome. Hermione soon found out, that Durza and the King treated each other like brothers, and teased each other about things. So she relaxed and began to enjoy herself.

She laughed when Durza was teasing Galbatorix about having a black dragon. "It's dreary", stated Durza. "People are going to think you've gone Emo." Suddenly Galbatorix grabbed Durza in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "I'll show you emo." He said.

"LET ME UP." yelled Durza. "

"Not until you say Uncle." said Galbatorix.

"Never!" said Durza. Throwing Galbatorix off of him. Then tackling him.

"Now who has to say Uncle?" Durza panted, from on top of a face down, Galbatorix. Then Galbatorix tried to wrestle Durza off of him.

The Queen, who had asked Hermione to call her Arya, rolled her eyes at the two men's antics. Hermione couldn't help laughing. Then she started to meow, While she was laughing, which made her laugh harder.

Durza looked up and smiled. "It's good to see you happy, you looked depressed when you woke up earlier." he stated.

"She was depressed because she had to look at your ugly mug" taunted Galbatorix as he spat out a mouthful of rushes and food.

Durza tackled him again and they resumed wrestling on the floor. Hermione fell asleep in her chair, listening to the various thuds and curses.

**~Page Break ~**

Hogwarts (Day 2, in the Morning)

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Harry woke up smiling the next morning, He began to get ready for the day. It was Saturday, so there were no classes. He planned to visit his mom, in her office, now that the secret was out. Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's door, she opened the door.

McGonagall gasped, when she saw him.

“Moonstar how?"

"I love you, Mom" Harry said.

McGonagall hugged him, then she started to cry. "My baby boy how I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too mom." said Moonstar.

"Oh I will never forgive myself for giving you up for adoption Moonstar. I should have fought harder for you, and it's my fault you ended up with the Dursleys. Can you ever forgive me Moonstar?" asked McGonagall.

"I forgive you Mom." said Moonstar. "Please don't cry Mom I'm alright." "I am alive and you have me back now, so no hard feelings."

"Thank you Moonstar" said McGonagall.

Then she said, "Well let's go see your Aunt Poppy, I know the Dursleys didn't take care of you very well and I want to know what kind injustices, have been done to you."

When Harry and McGonagall arrived at the hospital wing Poppy gasped, "Moonstar! Is that you, How-?"

"Madam Pomphrey guess what, Dumbledore removed a strange amulet, and I look like this now." said Moonstar.

Poppy started crying. Then she said. "It's good to see you Moonstar, I haven't seen you since you were born, in this very hospital wing in fact."

Then Poppy started the exam. When Poppy waved her wand over Moonstar, a glowing list started to write itself out of the air around them. When she and McGonagall saw the results they were shaking with suppressed rage at what the Dursleys had done.

'Damn those muggles, wait until I get ahold of them.' Was the thought that ran through both McGonagall's and Poppy's minds?

"You are not going back there Moonstar" said McGonagall.

"I won't allow it."

"Also your father may be sleeping on the couch, when I'm through with him. He should have never suggested that you be placed with the Dursleys. You will also be living with us, in our quarters from now on."

"Ok, thanks mom." said Moonstar.

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter, I worked hard on it. Please continue to read and review my story. (A/n) (No offence to emos, you guys are cool.) (A/n I will start calling Harry, Moonstar from now on).**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

 

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

Chapter 4

Galbatorix's Castle (Day 3).

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. T-T.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed. You keep me wanting to write.**

**" " = Speaking**

**' ' = Thoughts**

_~Italics~ = Dreams/Nightmares_

Hermione woke up in her room the next morning wondering how she got there. Durza must have carried her to her room, from the dining room last night. Then the maid must've gotten her ready for bed. Hermione got up and went to the bathroom and showered, then got dressed. Then there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Durza on the other side.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well."

"May I escort our lovely lady to breakfast?" Durza asked with a bow.

'Oh! What a charmer.' thought Hermione. 'He is going to make me blush. Time to pull one over on him.'

"Yes you may, good sir! You look so dashing this day." said Hermione.

Durza didn't say anything to that, but the light pink tinge in his pale cheeks said it all. He was very pleased at her comment. Hermione also had some color in her cheeks at her daring. When they reached the dining room Hermione saw the King and Queen were whispering about something, but stopped when they saw Durza and Hermione. This immediately made Hermione suspicious,

'What have they been talking about?' She wondered

"Good morning, Miss Hermione." said Queen Arya.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." said Hermione.

"None of that now, I insist you call me Arya. Your Majesty sounds too formal."

"Yes, your - I mean Arya." said Hermione.

"You must also call me Galbatorix." said the King.

"Very well, your-Galbatorix." Said Hermione.

The group spent the rest breakfast laughing because Hermione, in a fit of anger at a joke Durza had made, turned Durza's hair neon green. Durza was not very happy that everyone was having a laugh at his expense. He vowed revenge, and if Hermione wanted a prank war. Then he would oblige her.

**~ Page Break~**

After breakfast. Hermione went outside to the garden with a book about Alegasia, The different races, and their customs, that Durza had given her in her hand. She looked around and found a shady apple tree. She sat under it and began to read. She found the books deeply fascinating.

This is where Arya found her a couple of hours later. Arya had been the princess of the wood elves, before she married Galbatorix. Galbatorix was her soul mate, the one person perfect for her in every the different creatures in Alegasia had a mate.

Durza had come to talk to Arya early this morning about his suspicions about Hermione being his shade side's mate. He was afraid Hermione would reject him, if she found out. He also wanted to wait until his mate was eighteen before telling her. Arya thought he should tell Hermione now so that she would know, and not choose to love someone else. Arya had come to tell Hermione, that she had to leave for Ellesmere for a few days. She didn't want to leave her new friend. Arya wanted to know more about the world that Hermione came from, she was also thinking about traveling with her, when Hermione went back. Arya prepared herself to tell her new friend that she had to leave.

"Hermione?" asked Arya.

"Yes, Arya?"

"I have to travel to my home, Ellesmere for a few days. Will you be alright here with just Durza to keep you company?" Hermione looked up in horror.

'I knew it!' thought Hermione. 'Arya and Galbatorix were definitely up to something when I saw them talking this morning.

Why are they trying to have us be alone together?'

"Is the Galbatorix not staying behind?" asked a curious Hermione.

"No!" said Arya. "Galbatorix and I, are mates. Soul mates cannot be further than five feet away from each other or the bonded pair feels extreme pain, like they are being struck by lightning." stated Arya. "The chapter on the mating bonds for all the different races, in the book your reading, explains this in detail. Each race has different side effects of the mating bond. Galbatorix and I have this side effect because I am a wood elf."

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Does Durza have a mate?"

"No." said Arya. "He has not found his mate yet, Durza is still searching for them."

"Alright you guys go have fun, we will be fine."

"You sure?" said Arya.

"Positive." said Hermione.

"OK, we will be back in a week."

"Goodbye, have a safe trip." said Hermione.

Within the hour, Galbatorix and Arya were riding away from the castle and toward Ellesmere. Hermione and Durza would be alone in the castle together for a week. Hermione hoped they would be able to survive the week. Sooner than later they were bound to annoy each other. The inevitable confrontation would not be pretty. Hermione spent the rest of the day in her room. She read all of the books she had brought with her. She also had finished the book Durza had given her. When it was dinnertime, Hermione decided to eat in her room. She could not face Durza, she had her suspicions about who Durza's soulmate was. Hermione got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**A/n; Uh oh! What's going to happen now? Will Durza finally man up and tell Hermione they are soulmates? Will he chicken out? Or will Hermione figure it out on her own? Read and review to find out. P.S. Sorry this chapter is so late, I have been running around like a chicken with its head cut off this week. Will be better on next chapter, I promise. Love you Kissy Kissy.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

 

 

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

Chapter 5

Galbatorix's Castle ( Day 4).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Eragon. "Sigh." T-T**

**To the anonymous review, I got for my story. No, Hermione won't be getting strange powers. She suddenly is not going to go gung ho and have weird powers that don't fit her role in this story. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed my story, you keep me inspired to write. It's like the readers are my muse. Without further ado, I give you chapter 5.**

**" ". = Speaking**

**' ' . = Thoughts**

_~Italics~ = Dreams/Nightmares_

Hermione woke up the next morning, and remembered that she was alone in the Castle with Durza. Arya and Galbatorix were gone. She flopped back on her bed and groaned. She was never going to be able to deal with Durza alone. 'Oh, God!' Thought Hermione. 'What am I going to do? Durza is going to laugh at me for being silly. I am going to have, to face him sooner or later.'

Hermione finally got up and decided to shower and dress. She then dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, the T-shirt was red, with "Bookworm Convention 1990." on the front in black letters. She opened the door and crept down the corridor. Hermione made her way to the library. When Hermione arrived at the library, she started to peruse the shelves for something to read. Hermione noticed a book near the bottom shelf that was a collection of fairy tales. She pulled it out and looked at the cover. There was a dragon egg on the front, Hermione noticed a futon near the bookshelf and sat down to read the book.

Several hours later Hermione's stomach growled, she had missed dinner. Hermione sighed and stretched, it looked like she would be eating in the kitchen again tonight because she had been reading all day and it was now after midnight, and Hermione didn't want to wake the staff. When she arrived in the kitchen, she made herself some porridge with apples and cinnamon. After eating, she washed her dishes in the sink and put them away. Then Hermione retreated to her room and got ready for bed. As she slid between the sheets. She thought about how she could not avoid Durza forever. Soon she would have to talk to him about her suspicions. With that thought she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to singing birds and the sun shining on her face. Hermione got dressed and left her room, walking down the corridor toward the dining room. Hermione knew this was the morning, she would have to talk to Durza about her findings on soul-mates. Hermione arrived at the dining room and went in. She saw Durza sitting at one end of the table. Hermione sat across from him, and began to serve herself some breakfast. Hermione looked up and noticed Durza had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to have lost weight. Hermione was worried, she hoped nothing was wrong with him.

"Good morning Durza, how are you?" Asked Hermione.

Durza looked up at her and sighed, he looked worse than Hermione had first thought.

"I've been better." Said Durza.

"You have been avoiding me." Durza said accusingly.

Hermione didn't know what to say because what Durza said was true. She had been avoiding him for the past three days.

"You are right about me avoiding you, I didn't know how to ask about something." Said Hermione.

"What did you want to ask me?" Asked Durza.

Hermione took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Durza? Are you my soul-mate?"

Durza sighed and closed his eyes, he looked very worn out.

"I was hoping to not have to tell you this until you were older, that yes, you are my soul-mate. I didn't want to burden you with this knowledge, I wanted you two have a childhood and to experience love. I also wanted you to keep your naivety and childlike innocence for a while longer before you were tied to me forever. You would be immortal when you bonded with me and would have to watch everyone you love die from old age." I didn't want you to feel such pain and loss, I wanted you to have a life, because once you know of the bond. You can never love another because my Shade side, would take that as a rejection and die from grief and heartbreak. I didn't want you to have the burden of this knowledge that you could utterly destroy me with just a word. Can you cope with this knowledge, Hermione?"

Hermione didn't speak for a while, she was still trying to process the information Durza had given her. She didn't know that she would have so much power over her mates' life and she didn't want to hurt him. Durza needed an answer to his question so she would have to continue this thought process later. Hermione was afraid he would take her silence as rejection of him. Hermione also did not want Durza to die.

"Yes, Durza I can cope with this information, and I gladly accept you as my mate. I know you will not hurt or take advantage of me, or our bond. I know you will wait for me to grow up before completing the bond. I also hope that we can be friends while I grow up." Said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

With that the conversation ended, and Durza asked Hermione if she wanted to play a game of chess with him. They played 16 games, and Hermione won 15 of them. Suddenly Durza looked up at the clock and stretched, they had been playing for eight hours straight. The clock showed it was time for dinner. After dinner they once again retired to the library and each chose a book to read. Durza sat on the sofa and Hermione sat on the floor at Durza's feet. They sat like this for a while, enjoying each other's company.

Two hours later Durza and Hermione parted ways and went to get ready for bed. Durza went to his room, closed the door and landed face-down on his bed with a loud groan. Telling Hermione had been very hard. He was worried she would reject him once she figured out their connection, but she didn't and for that he was very happy and grateful. Durza hoped to be friends for a long time before it turned to something more.

On the other side of the castle. Hermione was getting ready for bed and daydreaming about Durza. She hoped he would keep in touch with her when she went back to her own world. Hermione was very glad that she had made a lifelong friend. Hermione also knew that Durza would never hurt her, his shade side wouldn't let him. With that thought Hermione got in to bed and closed her eyes.

Across the castle Durza was also getting ready for bed. Durza fell asleep for the first time in three days, he had been so worried about Hermione's reaction that he had neither eaten a mouthful of food or slept a wink. Durza dreamt of Hermione that night and of the future.

**A/N: Hey, everybody. Hope you weren't waiting to long for this chapter. A lot has been going on, I had Thanksgiving and my dog had to have her tail amputated because some stupid vet tech didn't size her for her cone. I am very mad that this had to happen, my dog Izzy is in so much pain that she is whining constantly.**

**On that note, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter I worked very hard on. Also, any flames on any of my ideas or the plot line will get a very angry and very rude response in all capital letters in their e-mail. I don't mind constructive criticism, but openly hating my ideas. This makes me very P'Oed. Please review and follow and maybe favorite. My story, next chapter will be up soon.**

**Kisses from Dragonwolfstar2. OXOXO**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

 

 

Brilliant Teenage Witch in Alegasia

Chapter 6

Hogwarts (Day 4, Dinnertime).

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. T_T.**

**" " = Speaking**

**' ' = Thoughts**

~ _Italics ~ = Dreams / Nightmares_

**A/n: Sorry I haven't written in a while, my computer got the Trojan virus and died. I'm writing from my kindle keyboard so please be kind with me about mistakes. Also my cousin had a baby girl so I have been busy helping her. Happy New Year to all my readers. Without further ado I give you chapter 6.**

That night at Hogwarts, Moonstar was having dinner with his parents in their private quarters. The house elves had outdone themselves. The food was superb, Grilled crab, garlic and rosemary potatoes, candied yams and carrots, deviled eggs, honey glazed ham, and poached salmon. For dessert they had Baked Alaska and Bread Pudding.

When Moonstar finally pushed back his plate he was so full, he had eaten three times more than he had eaten at the Dursleys. Moonstar's parents watched him for a few minutes, then Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Moonstar, how are you doing in classes? Your mom and your Aunts, Uncles and Godfather won't stop raving about your scores from last year."

"My scores are great Dad, I'm at the top of the class in each one of my classes."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Albus, he has clearly inherited your brains and my cleverness." Said Professor McGonagall. "I also took Moonstar to the hospital wing yesterday to get checked out by Poppy. The Dursleys were abusing him Albus, he was a skeleton not to mention black and blue all over. He is not going back there Albus, Voldemort be damned!"

Professor Dumbledore had gone sickly pale, with green tinge in his face at the description of how skinny Moonstar was, but his eyes turned stormy when McGonagall mentioned the bruises.

"I WILL KILL THEM!" Shouted Professor Dumbledore "I TRUSTED THEM TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, THEY ARE SO- Professor Dumbledore suddenly stopped shouting when he noticed Moonstar streak under their bed in fright.

"Moonstar are you OK?"

At his dad's words, Moonstar only curled deeper into a ball against the wall and started shaking.

"Let me try." Said his mom.

His dad nodded, and took a few steps back.

"Moonstar? Please come out from under there." McGonagall said softly, so as not to spook her son anymore than he already was. "No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

At his mother's words, Moonstar stopped shaking and slowly uncurled from his ball. Seeing his mother smile, he slowly moved out from under the bed and climbed into her arms.

When Professor McGonagall stood with Moonstar, she noticed he didn't weigh much, just under 10 stone, unnoticed by Moonstar her mouth tightened in rage.

After several tense hours of on and off nightmares, Moonstar was finally sleeping peacefully in his mom's arms. His mother sat in the rocking chair in the corner, and had finally be able to fall asleep with Moonstar in her arms. Across the room Professor Dumbledore sat in his chair by the fire, and he had his head in his hands. If anyone else had been in the room, they would have heard his quiet heartbreaking sobs.

The next morning Professor Dumbledore stirred in the chair by the dying fire, he opened his eyes and stretched wincing at his sore neck and back. Looking around the room he noticed his wife and son still asleep in the rocking chair in the corner, he stood up and grabbed the wool throw at the end of the bed and tenderly tucked it around his family. Then he undressed and spelled on his pajamas, putting his wand and spectacles on the night table by the bed. Then he set the alarm for five in the evening and fell into bed. A few minutes later he was asleep

**~ Page Break~**

_(Dumbledore's Dream)_ Hogwarts Day 5)

_~ Professor Dumbledore was dreaming; He was in his quarters at Hogwarts. Minerva was putting their newborn son to bed. Albus was very happy, he had killed Grindelwald,_ _a year before Moonstar was born. Minerva had taken to motherhood, like a mermaid to water. They were so happy, they didn't need to worry about the threat of a dark lord hanging over their heads. Moonstar had said his first word today, which was "'eddy!"_

_Then he had also shown his first magic a few minutes after by summoning said teddy bear to him. Minerva had tears of joy in her eyes when it had happened, she was so happy because this meant she would be able to teach her son Transfiguration at Hogwarts in eleven years. Albus walked down the hall and stopped in the doorway of Moonstar's nursery. Minerva was standing by the crib and softly humming a lullaby and rubbing Moonstar's back. Albus smile at the sight, then quietly, so as not to disturb the moment he took a picture with a magical camera that made the pictures move. Then he tiptoed back down the hall and read by the fire for an hour then joined his wife in bed and turned out the light.~ Dream End_

Dumbledore was rudely awoken by an annoying beeping sound, the alarm he had set was going off. Dumbledore turned off the alarm and stretched. Then he glanced across the room and saw that his family was still asleep, he got up and decided to wake them up for dinner. Albus gently shook his wife's shoulder, she stirred and looked at him sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you Minerva, but it's time for dinner and we are expected in the great hall. We need to wake Moonstar, he is probably hungry, he missed breakfast and lunch."

"OK, Moonstar? Moonstar? Time to wake up!"

"Mmmh, Mom?"

"Yes Moonstar, it's time for dinner you must be hungry."

"OK lets go." said Moonstar.

So they went to dinner, and Albus and Minerva were laughing at a joke Moonstar was telling them on the way.

**~ Page Break ~**

When Professor Dumbledore and his family arrived at the great hall, and walked in the hall went silent; nobody had seen Moonstar/Harry since he had gone up to Professor Dumbledore's and McGonagall's quarters for dinner. They also had not seen Harry/ Moonstar's new look, because Harry had taken to wearing his old glamour necklace outside of his room for extra safety but in all the excitement last night, Moonstar had forgotten to put it back on. When everyone in the great hall had processed what they were seeing whispers broke out among the students and teachers. The only people not surprised at Harry/Moonstar's new look were Madame Pomphrey and Professors Snape, and Professor Lupin.

Seeing the commotion Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Attention students and fellow staff, you may be wondering about Harry Potter's new look; Well Minerva and I were going to wait until after the war to tell you, but since you have seen Harry real face we have decided to tell you the truth. Harry's parents were not Lily and James. Lily and James were Harry's adoptive parents, his real parents are Minerva and I. Also Harry's real name is Moonstar Griffin Dumbledore, now we ask that you don't hound Moonstar with too many questions and that this information does not leave the school. Everybody understand?"

Everybody nodded.

"Good." said Professor Dumbledore.

When his father finished speaking Moonstar walked to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Ron and next to a speechless Neville Longbottom.

"Well done, mate you always manage to make an entrance eh?" said Ron cheerfully. Would you look at the Slytherin table I don't think I've seen them that stunned since we won the house cup back in first year?"

Moonstar glanced at the Slytherin table the students looked like they had been petrified by a basilisk. Draco Malfoy looked green around the gills at the realization that his hated enemy was the Headmaster's and Deputy Headmistress's son. Suddenly from beside him Moonstar heard a timid voice ask,

"Are you really Professor Dumbledore's and McGonagall's son?"

Moonstar looked to the left and saw a first year with fiery hair, it was Ron's youngest sister Ginevra Weasley.

Moonstar nodded and continued eating his shepherd's pie. The rest of the Gryffindors relaxed at his confirmation, they couldn't believe that Dumbledore had a son with Professor McGonagall. Up at the head table all the teachers were hounding the headmaster and Professor McGonagall with questions like why had they hidden Harry and not told the rest of the teachers? Etc.

Professor McGonagall turned from Professor Sprout's interrogation, to talk to Professor Snape.

"So you shocked the entire school." stated Professor Snape.

"Well we didn't plan to Severus, it just happened." Minerva pointed out.

"So I guess I can treat Moonstar normally now, that the secret is out in the open." said Professor Snape.

"I hated treating Moonstar like I did, I hope he forgives me someday."

When dinner was over, the little family of three plus Severus and Poppy made their way to Moonstar's parent's private quarters. When they arrived they made plans to chat more tomorrow and said their good nights and parted ways. Moonstar went to his room and put his pajamas, and brushed his teeth. Then his parent came in to say their good nights.

"Goodnight, Moonstar." said his parents, "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Dad." Said Moonstar. Then his mother gave him a kiss and a hug, and turned out the light. Then his parents went to bed themselves.

**A/N Hey guys look at this beautiful chapter. I think this is my best one yet. I had Harry/Moonstar's parents reveal his parentage early because what else could they do, they couldn't obliviate everyone. So hope you like the chapter. Please read and review. Come on press the button, you know you want to! PS. I'm going to start doing random events and quotes for both books, and you guys have to decide who said it or what character did what and which book it is from. Here is your first one, who did Durza capture and torture in Eragon book one? First one to get the answer gets to answer this question, should I have the main characters excluding all the harry potter characters, except Hermione be dragon-riders (Durza, Arya, Galbatorix, and Hermione be the dragon riders).**

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Author's Note to Readers

Dear readers,  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.  
Life has been happening lately. I have a lot of homework. I also got in a fight with my mom about bringing all my notebooks full of story ideas to school, when there is only eight weeks of school left (now it's 4 weeks). So she grounded me and said I could have the notebooks back, when I start my new year in August. Or at graduation which ever came first. It's a one year program, but you can do as many certificates as you want by coming back another year. I'm graduating, then coming back for another year. So I hope I can update soon.  
*Sigh* When you live at home, and you are 21 years old, you still get grounded. And the argument, "But I'm an adult, it's my choice!" doesn't work very well. So don't try to use it.  
Sorry again.  
Love dragonwolfstar2 XOXO


End file.
